I'm Him, But I'm Also Wally West
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Percy is back home to his mother, Paul, his father and the camp. Now he will try to renter his life of a demigod, but he'll soon learn that he can't forget his life as Wally, his team, his Flash family or Artemis. So who is he Perseus Jackson, Wally West or is he both? This is a story that goes with Interdimensional with 60sec400's permission. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Jackson House_

Sally Jackson walked back and forth as she wait for Annabeth Chase and her son. Hermes had told her that they had found her son Perseus "Percy" Jackson and was on their way here. Paul was on the couch watching his wife pacing back and forth in worry, he's also worried about his step-son who he loves as his own, but doing what his wife is not helping anyone. Of course, he didn't say anything to Sally as he doesn't have a death wish. But after an hour of watching Sally paces back and forth, the doorbell rang and Sally races to the door and pulled it open to reveal Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth along with Poseidon.

"Hi mom" Percy said

"Percy" Sally cried hugging her son tightly

"Sally, I need to talk to you and Paul about Percy's new power and more" Poseidon said serious, which got both Sally and Paul look confused

"Percy, I left everything the same for you just as-" Sally said as she watches in shock as Percy ran up the stairs like lightning. Sally turned toward Poseidon

"What happened to my son POSEIDON? Why is he fifteen?" Sally yelled, causing both Poseidon and Paul whined

"That's what I need to talk to you two about" Poseidon said as he let himself inside the house and walked toward the living room

 _In Percy's Room_

Percy was happy to be home and to be himself again. He flops down on his bed as his cousins and his girlfriend entered the room. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth shake their heads at Percy.

"You look happy to be home?" Thalia asked Percy

"You know it sugar" Percy said smiling with his eyes closes, but the other three were shocked Percy had just called Thalia sugar that's wasn't like him.

" _Apollo did say that it would take a week or more for Percy to be normal"_ Nico and Thalia both thought

Annabeth just looks away from Percy to hide her hurt just like in camp, before they came here. But Annabeth is wondering why he said that.

"Percy, why did you call Thalia-?" Nico was cut off

"Call Thalia what? Did I say something strange" Percy asked confuses

" _He doesn't realized what he just said_ " Nico, Thalia and Annabeth all thought

 _Back downstairs_

Poseidon has just finished telling Sally and Paul everything that has happen and what Apollo has found out sometime after Thalia, Nico and Annabeth brought his son back.

"So you're telling me that my son now has super speed and need to eat more often as well as his DNA has changes so he's has a quarter of mine, a quarter of his "Wally West's" parents, and fifty percent god. Is that's what you're telling me?" Sally asked with a dark aura forming around

" _Oh no she's mad_ " Paul thought

Poseidon senses that he was in danger of Sally's wrath, which remind of his mother Rhea and to think that Sally is like the mortal version of his mother.

"Poseidon"

"Yes Sally?" Poseidon asked

"GET ME THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO MY BABY" Sally yelled

Poseidon whined and excuses himself and let Paul take over, which causes him to get glared at by the man. Poseidon walked out of the house and turned around to see his son looking back and forth between the living room and him at the bottom of the stairs. Things will be different and hard on everyone; hopefully things will go back to normal before long. But he can't help to remember the look that Apollo had on his face.

 _Flashback_

 _The Council was waiting for Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, Nico di Angelo son of Hades and Annabeth daughter of Athena and the others demigods to return with Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon. When Poseidon learns of his son disappeared, he went mad with grief and that wasn't good for anyone as Athena had once pointed out that this was why they couldn't get close to their demigods children. Poseidon almost killed her for that if it Hestia hadn't step in and saved Athena's life. Next was Hera who made the mistake of bad mouthed Perseus in front of Poseidon, she also was nearly killed by both Poseidon and Hestia. Their mother Rhea had to appear and save her youngest daughter's life and to give them all a talking too even both Artemis and Athena, but one thing was for sure Poseidon really loves his son._

 _When a portal opened everyone, even Rhea who came to see her missing grandson leaned forward as the demigods step through the portal. After everyone was through, Poseidon saw the one who he had missed his son Perseus. Before Poseidon could hug his son, Apollo wanted to check Percy out first to make sure he was alright. Afterward Apollo came back telling them about his super speed, his need of food and about his DNA. But Apollo was wearing a sad smile, when he was telling them the news._

 _When Poseidon has asked about it, Apollo wouldn't answer expect that Percy may or may not be like the Percy they knew before all this. Poseidon didn't believe that one bit as his son is like him and the sea; he will be just fine and will be back as himself within the week. Poseidon watches as his nephew shook his head and walked away, Poseidon then went to find Percy._

" _Hey Percy" Poseidon said smiling and Percy beamed and talk really fast that Poseidon couldn't understand him_

" _Percy, Percy, PERCY clam down I can't understand you" Poseidon told his son_

" _Oh sorry Uncle Barry told me once that I needed to stay calm, while I-Sorry dad it good to see you." Percy said_

" _Who's Uncle Barry?" Poseidon asked and Percy told him or at least what he can remember from his time as Wally West_

 _Poseidon knew that it will take time, but he is sure that Percy will be back to normal in no time and that Apollo was wrong even if his son now has another couple DNA in him. When it was time for Annabeth, Thalia and Nico to take Percy back to Sally; they stop at the camp first. That is when he saw that his son was different he was unknowingly flirting with other girls, which was harmless as it didn't mean anything to his son. But it's seems Percy is kind of like Apollo_

 _End of Flashback_

"Dad, DAD" Poseidon was snapped out of his thoughts by Percy's yell and looked at his son

Percy smiled at his father telling him that he will be alright, but a voice in his head was telling him otherwise. But for now all Percy can do is try to reenter his old life here and with his friends. Percy then turns around to see his cousins and his girlfriend Are-Annabeth smiling at him.

"It's good to be home, but man I'm hungry" Percy said with a smile then ran toward the kitchen in a flash.

Thalia, Nico and Annabeth walked toward the kitchen to see both Sally and Paul eyed wide and looking in the kitchen. They look inside and their jaws dropped to the floor as Percy was eating all food.

" _That's a lot of food"_ they all thought

 **This is a story that goes with Interdimensional with 60sec400's permission**


	2. Chapter 2

_Camp Half-Blood_

Percy had run all the way to the camp from his house, his mother had made him carried a bag with him filled with candy bars and such. Before he left, Percy had saw Apollo talking with his mother and Paul. But he didn't stay to hear what Apollo has to say, so just ran out of there. Percy grabbed a candy bar out of the bag and eating it, while walking through the camp.

"So it was true, you do have super speed" a voice said behind him

"Of course it true James" a second voice said, causing Percy to smile and turn around to face two of his brothers James and Richard who along with some others were from different worlds, but their worlds were destroyed so even if they had a way. They couldn't so home, so really being sent to a comic book world was just a normal day for Perseus Jackson

James Jackson is the Greek son of Zeus and Sally Jackson, yes that was weird to think his mother and Zeus. But in James's world, it had happen and Percy love James as what he really was his brother. Like him, James looked like his father Zeus with his black hair and electric blue eyes. No one in camp Half-Blood knows of James refuses to go to the Camp. Richard Jackson is the son of Hades and Sally Jackson and like James also refuses to go to the Camp.

"Dudes, what are you guys doing-NO WAY DID THEY FIND ABOUT YOU AND CLAIMED YOU?" Percy was saying/asked excited, much to the amusement of his brothers and the confusing of the rest of the camp. While Annabeth just frown at Percy

"Wow Percy, I have never seen you this excited before and saying dudes so not like you, but I like it" James said and Richard just smiled and Percy just realized what just happen

"Oh sorry, I don't-"Percy was cut off

"It's ok man; I can say for the both of us we like you this way. But I don't think your girlfriend does." Richard said noticing Annabeth's frown

Before Percy could turn around to look at Annabeth, James put his arm around Percy's shoulder and led them to the Poseidon Cabin. Once there James flopped on Percy's bed, while Richard walked toward the bed.

"So" Percy said

"Well mom found out that we refuse to go to Camp along with our other brothers who were meant to go to Camp Jupiter. So mom, while being freak out by you being missing basically forced us to came here by telling your dad who we were and who are brothers are. Mom also asked your dad to let her meet him, my father and Hades one at a time. She had a talk with them and in the end my dad claimed me and Hades claimed Dick, which is why we are here. While our Roman brothers were claimed by the Roman counterparts of our parents and were sent to Camp Jupiter." James said like he was annoyed

"Wait Camp Jupiter? Oh Camp Jupiter is a camp designated to protect and train the children of the Roman gods and their descendants. What?" Percy said/asked

"How do you know that, I told you that before; but you always seem to forget that?" Richard said/asked

"Oh who cares Dick as long as he knows and now-Oh hey Chase" James said, causing Richard and Percy to look at the entrance of the cabin to see Annabeth.

"Percy, for some reason Megara had fixed you some cookies" and the next thing Annabeth's knows there was a gust of wind that mess her hair up much to James and Richard's amusement

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend's brothers, who to her weren't even Percy's brothers as they're not even from her world. She turned around and walk away to find Percy. Once, she had found him he was stuffing cookie into his mouth and then another one. She also saw Connor, Thalia, Nico, Will, and three others

"That. Is A-MA-ZING," He exclaimed, grinning and stuffing another cookie into his mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes

"This is just like M'gann's cupcakes, YUMMY" Percy said stuffing yet another cookie into his mouth. Annabeth fumed Percy is meant to get over that world and those comic characters

Megara was happy that Percy and the others like her cookies, she then got pulled out another batch, but this time the cookies were different colors. Percy was about to grab a blue cookie from the batch, when Megara slapped his hand.

"These ones need frosting first." Megara told him and Percy smiled at her

"So they'll be sweet like you?" Percy asked with a smiled, causing Connor to glared at him and Megara to lean closes to him

"Maybe _Perseus_ " Megara playfully flirted back, but Annabeth had it she walked angrily up to Percy and Megara. She then slapped both of them

"OUCH/ANNABETH" Megara/Percy yelled rubbing their cheeks, while Connor, Thalia, Nico, Will, and the others yelled at Annabeth

Percy watches as his friends yelled at Annabeth, while Megara was tend to by her siblings. Percy then notices Lou Ellen walking back to her cabin and he got up to run to her. Lou Ellen was walking until she saw Percy running and slams into a cabin, which was hers and her siblings' of her siblings, they had just walked out just in time to see the scene of Annabeth Chase and Percy slamming into their cabin.

"Lou, help me get him up" Zinnia said to Lou

Lou and her half-sister help Percy into their cabin, once they were inside their cabin. They laid Percy down onto Lou's bed and waited for Percy to wake up expect Lou who Zinnia asked to stay their spell book. Lou nodded as she didn't want the same thing to happen again. Once Percy was awake, Will who Zinnia had called over to check Percy over for any bruises or cracks. But if there were any, they were healed now and Will was amazed by Percy's healing factor.

"Percy, are you alright? Why were you running to me?" Lou asked, walking in the cabin

"I need help to remember how exactly I become Wally West. I only remember bit and pieces" Percy said, shocking everyone in the cabin

"Wha-"Lou was saying before being cut off

"PERSEUS" James yelled running into the Hecate's cabin with Richard

"Percy, are you alright?" Richard asked his brother

"Yeah I'm alright, so Lou will you help me?" Percy said/asked

"Yeah, but first-"

"Great, now I need one thing from Chiron and Mr. D" Percy said as he sped out of there, leaving confuses brothers, a son of Apollo and children of Hecate expect Zinnia who was giving Lou a stern look.

Richard and James walked toward the big house, just in time to hear Chiron tell Percy that he and Dionysus will do the best they can. Percy then looked at them and smiled. The next thing both brothers knew they were being dragged along by Percy who grabbed both of them and then they were at home, where Percy let go of them.

"That's the first and last time, I'll travel by you" James said as he tries to calm himself

Richard wasn't doing much better in fact he fell to the ground unconscious, which was when Sally opened the door and ran toward Richard. Paul helped Sally by picking Richard up and walked inside the house. Percy helps James inside then Percy's stomach growled, causing him to blush. Sally chuckled as she walked inside the kitchen. Paul laid Richard down on the couch

"Oh mom, I need to ask you something" Percy said as Sally pulled out food to cook, while Richard woke up and sat up slowly

"Shoot Percy" Sally said

"One of your friends has their own lab right?" Percy asked

"Yes I do, why?" Sally asked

"Well can you ask them to let me use it too? It's seems I love science now" Percy asked/said

"Of course I can" Sally said as she did out a pan and that when she and the others realizes what Percy had just asked

"WHAT" Sally, James, Paul and Richard yelled before they faint

 _Olympus_

"WHAT" both Athena and Poseidon yelled, before they faint as well

"I did say Perseus wouldn't be the same" Apollo simply said to the others who were spying on Perseus along with Athena and Poseidon

Hermes and the others just shook their heads at both Athena and Poseidon. Hecate smiled and went back what she was doing and that was seeing what's going on in the world where Perseus was sent too and lived as Wally West.


	3. Chapter 3

_Camp Half-blood_

Perseus "Percy" Jackson's in his newly formed lab that Chiron and Mr. D had gotten him from someone who he had learned was Katerina Petrova the CSI friend of his mothers and one of the oldest children of the Goddess Hecate. His mother had called Sara to ask her if she could be willing to let him work with her. Sara had agreed and Percy had begun working and studying with/under her. But that day was also the day when he had met his grandmother Rhea for real this time.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy stand just in front of a blue house that has magical wording on it that can only be seen by a demigod or another god or goddess. It just like Hecate's cabin, expect it has color. Percy sped up to the front door at the same time the door was opened. Percy sees a woman with long wavy black hair and green eyes_

" _Hello Perseus, it's nice to see you face to face finally" the woman said with a motherly smile_

" _Hmm OH YOUR MY FATHER'S MOTHER RHEA" Percy yelled_

" _Yes I'm and some in Katerina is in the kitchen" Rhea said to Percy and led him to the kitchen_

 _When the Katerina turned around to face them, she put three plates of food down on the table. Katerina Black is a beautiful woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped green eyes and black hair._

" _Your-"Percy was cut off_

" _Yes, yes I know I look like Elena Gilbert and her ancestors from Vampire Diaries expect with black hair and green eyes. Now Percy let's eat before talking about what your mother told me." Katerina said sitting down to eat her plate of food_

" _What's Vampire Diaries?" Percy asked, making his grandmother laugh_

" _It's a supernatural TV show about vampires, witches and werewolves. Dear Katerina get annoyed every time a fan of that show tells her that she looks like the main character." Rhea explained_

 _Percy then began to eat the food that's Katerina had made for them. It's was tasty and it was fulling him up like those bars that his-Barry using give him or rather Wally. When he had finishes, Percy saw Katerina smirked at him_

" _What?" Percy asked_

" _Hmm Sally told me about your powers, then Apollo came and told me what you will need. So I went to my lab with my magic and I created a way for you to keep eating normal amounts of meals and still get what you need. So from on Percy, I will be your Doctor as I don't think normal ones would do you any favors" Katerina said_

" _Alright, but-"Percy was cut off_

" _No buts, you need someone to watch out for you and I will be that person got it" Katerina demanded_

" _Yes" Percy said as he's reminded of his Aunt Iris and with that one name, Percy looked down_

" _What is it grandson?" Rhea asked_

" _It just Aunt Iris-I mean-"Percy was cut off_

" _That's another Percy you need to decide" Katerina said_

" _What?" Percy asked_

" _You need decide who you are Perseus Jackson, Wallace West or are you both?" Katerina said/asked as she picked up the plates to clean them_

 _Percy was left to wonder about that, until Katerina came and led him to her own lab, the one she has in her house. She showed him, what he had already knew about because his-well Wally's Uncle Barry_

" _Percy, come in Percy"_

 _End of Flashback_

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts by his brothers James waving his hands in his face and Richard snapping his fingers.

"Good you're back with us" James said

"What do you guys want? I was-"Percy was cut off

"Percy, don't you remember the meeting that you and granny Rhea had put up with father and all that?" James asked

"Also we have all those traitors in that one room and-"Richard was cut off

 **BOOM**

"What was that?" James asked

"It sounded like it's came from the Hecate's cabin" Percy said as they all ran toward the Hecate's cabin

"Percy we need to-"

"Not-

"NOW PERSEUS" Annabeth yelled

James and Richard glared at the Athena's brat of a daughter, who they didn't like one bit. What their brother sees in her that made him fall for her, they've no idea. James was about to say something, when Percy told him and Richard to leave him and Annabeth alone. So the two brothers went to check the Hecate's cabins leaving Percy and Chase alone.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Percy asked

"I want you back; I want the seaweed brain that I fall in love with back. I can tell you that I don't want this flirty, bottom less pit, science loving fool. This isn't-"Annabeth was cut off by an angry Percy

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ANNABETH? I JUST TELEPORTED TO ANOTHER WORLD, A COMIC WORLD WHERE I LIVED FIFTEEN YEARS AS WALLACE WEST THE BOY WHO HAD A HORRIABLE CHILDHOOD UNTIL HIS UNLCE MY UNLCE BARRY AND AUNT IRIS TOOK ME IN. THEN OUT OF THE BLUE YOU ALL CAME AND TO ME-WALLY ALL ABOUT THE LIFE OF PERSEUS JACKSON. YOU CAN'T EXPECT THINGS TO GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE ALL THIS HAPPEN, WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE OR WHO I WANT TO BE?" Percy yelled then walked past his girlfriend

"It's about her isn't it, you been here for a week Percy and still you can't forget them, I won't let them have you" Annabeth said crazily

"Perseus/Percy" Percy saw his Grandmother Rhea and Malcolm Pace Annabeth's half-brother yelled and was staring behind him then Percy heard a body fall to the floor

Percy turns around to see Annabeth on the floor asleep with her dagger out. Percy couldn't believe that Annabeth would try to kill him.

"Perseus go see what the Hecate Cabin had done, Malcolm will see to his sister and Rebecca Smarts I know you there go tell Chiron what happen. I need a talk with my children and grandchildren included Athena." Rhea said as she walked out

"How did she get in Camp? She's a Titan isn't she?" Percy asked Malcolm

"Beats me, maybe because she's their mother, they let her in" Malcolm guess

Percy then decided to do what his grandmother had told him and ran to see what had happen. Only to be shocked

 **In your reviews tell me what you think shock Percy?**


End file.
